Cadeaux
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku adorait faire des cadeaux.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Izuku adorait faire des cadeaux. Il en faisait à tous ses proches. A commencer par sa mère. A chaque fois, qu'il lui rendait visite, il lui ramenait quelque chose. Des fleurs, une pâtisserie, un plat préparé par Kacchan.

Il en faisait aussi à ses amis et, pas juste quand c'était une occasion spéciale. Dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui pourrait leur plaire, il l'achetait pour le leur offrir quand il les voyait.

A chaque fois, ses amis lui disaient qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire cela mais, il savait que cela leur faisait plaisir. Izuku était toujours content quand il les voyait sourire.

Bien sûr, il en faisait aussi à Kacchan. Pendant des années, il n'avait pas pu lui en faire. A cette époque, ils avaient été en froid. Son ami l'avait rejeté et, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Cela n'avait pas empêché Izuku de lui acheter des cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait cependant pas oser les lui donner. Izuku les avait donc gardés chez lui.

Pendant leur première année à Yuei, ils s'étaient battus un soir. Ils avaient aussi pu se parler. Izuku avait appris ce que Kacchan avait pensé de lui pendant toutes ces années.

Cela avait été un choc pour lui. Jamais Izuku n'aurait pu imaginer que Kacchan pensait qu'il se moquait de lui. Qu'il le prenait de haut. Il avait donc mieux compris pourquoi son ami l'avait repoussé.

Izuku avait cependant pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui, ce soir-là. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait toujours admiré. Qu'il l'avait toujours vu comme une source d'inspiration. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à faire passer le message.

Depuis leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée. Kacchan avait commencé à lui donner des conseils sur sa technique. A l'encourager à devenir plus fort. A s'entraîner avec lui pour l'aider à contrôler One for all.

Izuku avait pu lui parler de ses problèmes avec son alter. Kacchan avait su l'écouter et, le soutenir. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait à sa façon.

"Dépêche toi de faire ce pouvoir le tien, foutu nerd !"

Izuku avait cependant attendu un peu avant de lui donner tous les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour lui. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la réaction de Kacchan.

"Y'a vraiment qu'un Deku comme toi pour faire une truc pareil !" avait-il dit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Izuku pour les ébouriffer.

Depuis, Izuku n'hésitait plus du tout à lui faire des cadeaux tout le temps. Comme cela, il avait l'impression de compenser pour toutes les années où il n'avait pas pu lui en faire.

Il avait cependant arrêté d'essayer de lui faire la cuisine. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire un repas pour son compagnon, Izuku avait mis une pagaille pas possible dans la cuisine.

"C'est quoi ce chantier, foutu Deku ?"

Kacchan lui avait interdit de retenter l'expérience. Ce n'était pas grave cependant. Izuku avait plein d'autres moyens pour lui faire plaisir. Aussi, il pouvait toujours l'inviter au restaurant.

Ce jour-là, Izuku était entré dans un magasin et, avait vu un magnifique sweat à capuche basé sur son costume de héro. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Kacchan. Il était sûr que cela lui plairait.

Son compagnon passait son temps à le traiter de nerd mais, lui aussi en était un. Sa collection sur All Might n'était pas aussi impressionnante que celle d'Izuku mais, elle existait. Kacchan avait aussi des goodies sur Deku.

Izuku n'hésita donc pas à acheter le sweat et, demanda à la caisse de faire un beau paquet cadeau. Il décida de rajouter un petit mot.

'J'essaierais toujours de te rattraper !'

Une fois rentré chez lui, il appela tout de suite son compagnon.

"Kacchan ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !"

"Encore ?" dit l'autre homme en venant le rejoindre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?"

Izuku lui tendit le paquet.

"Ouvre pour voir !"

Kacchan accepta le paquet et, lu le mot avant de l'ouvrir.

"Foutu Deku !" dit-il en voyant le sweat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?"

"Attends-moi là !"

Kacchan partit avant qu'Izuku n'eut le temps de répondre. Il n'eut pas longtemps à l'attendre. Quand Kacchan revint, il avait un paquet dans ses mains.

"Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !"

Il le tendit à Izuku qui l'accepta. Il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Kacchan lui faisait aussi des cadeaux mais, pas aussi souvent que lui. Il vit qu'il y avait un mot sur le paquet.

'Je sais maintenant ce qu'All Might a vu en toi pour te donner son alter !'

Izuku pouvait sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux. C'était rare quand Kacchan lui faisait ce genre de compliments. D'habitude, il y avait un 'Foutu Deku' en plus.

Il ouvrit donc le paquet et, en sortit un sweat basé sur le costume de héro de Kacchan. Il put sentir les larmes commencer à couler au coin de ses yeux.

"Waaa ! Kacchan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
